<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>here for you by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146177">here for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Omega, Brother/Brother Incest, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fantasizing, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Twincest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:22:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka's in heat. Kanata just wants his brother to know he's there to help!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nijo Kanata/Nijo Haruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AAside Anonymous Fic Collection, Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. look at me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Your daily Nijocest was a little late today but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Its omegaverse bc why not, dont think about it too hard. Come back tomorrow for more (I hope)</p><p>!!!WARNING!!! Its basically what youd guess so standard omegaverse tropes apply. Haruka is in heat and Kanata jerks off to fucking him. Haruka then jerks off to Kanata. Chapter 3 contains very dubious heat sex, wherein Kanata pretends to be a stranger in order to initiate sex with Haruka.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Big brooo!" Kanata knocked hard on the door. No reply. Haruka hadn't answered any of his texts or calls, so Kanata tried the old fashioned approach yet again. The TV was on full volume in the background, but it was barely audible through the even louder music blasting over it. Sometimes all the noise was a ploy to pretend Haruka was in his room while he had long snuck out of the window in an attempt to avoid him.</p><p>This was not one of those times. Haruka was there in that locked room, and Kanata knew it. He pressed his nose to the frame of the door, taking a deep breath. There - just the hint of it. A sweet smell making its way through the door, one he recognized right away as Haruka's scent. The reason for Haruka's twitchiness and his overt refusal to be anywhere near him over the last few days was clear: he was in heat.</p><p>Just the thought combined with that delicious fragrance made Kanata's mouth water. He wanted to claw the door, begging for Haruka to let him in like a pathetic dog, his senses already heightened. It was so obvious what Haruka was doing in there. What any omega in heat was doing when locked up all alone in their room. Jerking off hard, thinking about a big knot in their hole, wishing that there was a strong alpha breeding them.</p><p>Kanata knew he was quite a catch as an alpha. His family was well off, he was popular, and he kept himself in good shape. Many omegas had hoped to capture his heart and confessed, but Kanata was only the type to settle for a one night stand during their heat days. He already had his eyes on an omega to be his true mate, after all! One that he'd sought after since the day in middle school that Haruka had presented as such. So Kanata knew very well that he was everything an omega could want. Even so, Haruka always rebuffed his advances and was determined to spend his heat all alone. At least Kanata could be sure that his big brother was almost certainly jerking off to him.</p><p>As satisfying as that thought was, it only made it all the more torturous standing outside his door. He put his ear to the door, hoping to catch anything through the overwhelming cacophony of music. That noise just now - the creaking of a bed or the television? A quiet moan from Haruka or the crooning of the stereo? Either way, Kanata was already hard in his pants. He inhaled again, deeply, trying to embed the faint scent in his mind like he had so many times before. How wonderful would it be to have to real thing in front of him, or a piece of clothing or anything that actually had Haruka's scent on it... He'd tried for so many years to swipe that sort of prize, but Haruka was disappointingly quick about cleaning things up. He even used deodorizers right away so Kanata couldn't even get a whiff of his sheets after his heat finished...</p><p>Still, the bit he could smell was enough to get him all riled up. Kanata quickly returned to his room, thinking about his big brother in heat writhing around in bed. He had to have a dildo, didn't he? He was probably so slick and wet that Kanata would be able to shove his dick in and give him the knot he so craved... Suddenly, a wicked idea came to his mind. If Big bro didn't want to come to him to get what he wanted, maybe he could give him a taste of it. He set up his phone to record a video and moved onto his bed, legs spread apart so the camera could see everything in the frame. Kanata stripped off his shirt, and rubbed himself through his pants, getting excited at the thought of Haruka actually watching the video later.</p><p>Slowly, he stroked himself through his underwear, then pushed them down his legs so he was completely naked. "I've got something for you, Big bro," he said to the video, imagining it was Haruka's eyes on him instead. He began to touch himself with long, languid strokes, moaning softly from relief. Haruka would probably glare at him if he started doing this in front of him... But during heat, omegas were known to act a little out of character. Would he be curious? Excited? Want to touch him so badly he couldn't stand it? Haruka was deeply stubborn, so even if all those things were true, even if he was in the throes of his heat, he would sit there and bear it. Kanata loved the thought of putting on a show for him. He stretched out more, so Haruka would be able to see the line of his body, the lean muscles flexing underneath his skin, his stomach tensing with every gasp.</p><p>It wasn't long before he was too excited for that kind of slow play, and quickened his movements. "Big bro, do you like it - ah, do you want my cock...?" Haruka would of course deny it, even as his eyes were fixated on Kanata's cock, on the precum dribbling down his fingers. "I want to fuck you so bad, Big bro," Kanata murmured, closing his eyes. He thought about Haruka finally giving in, being unable to take it any longer and leaping into his lap, sliding down to take him fully. The image was so hot that he couldn't stop himself from moaning out. If Haruka went that far, he must be totally heat-crazed and horny - Kanata could picture him desperately bouncing up and down on his cock in search of relief, eyes clenched tight in humiliation.</p><p>"Look at me," he demanded at the camera, groaning as his knot began to swell. Kanata gripped at the flesh, squeezing at it lightly and gasping. "I can't wait to stuff my knot deep inside Big bro's ass... And breed you all week." The words came out between short breaths, pleasure overtaking Kanata as he stroked himself off harder. His legs spread wider, trying not to obscure the shot with his frantic movements. "Big bro! I'm gonna come, I'm gonna -"</p><p>He shook as sensation and fantasy overwhelmed him at once. He could practically feel Haruka around him, his cum splurting out inside him until he was totally filled up. Kanata's hips jerked upward as he climaxed, splashing his chest - rather than Haruka's insides - with his release. A low grunt sounded in the aftermath, Kanata trying hard to catch his breath, "F-fuck..."</p><p>It took a moment for his mind to clear before Kanata reached out for the phone, ending the recording. The warmth of the afterglow was great, but the anticipation of sending the video with his brother beat it out. He just needed to upload it and, there. Kanata opened up LINE to send the link to his brother immediately, hoping that he would see it while he was still jerking off.</p><p><em>I made you something special, Big bro, </em>was all the message beside it said. On second thought, Kanata decided to spice it up. He took a quick selfie for Haruka to admire even if he didn't watch the video. His little brother in bed, cum painted over his stomach, his knot still thick and swollen, letting Haruka know exactly what he'd been denying during his heat. Sent.</p><p>Kanata watched the chat for a few minutes and grinned at the little notification that popped up beside his messages, a response all its own as Haruka himself gave none.</p><p>
  <em>Read.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. bet you do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Haruka reluctantly opens Kanata's present.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter consists of Haruka jerking off to Kanata's video and reluctantly imagining sex with him. Come back tomorrow for the finale!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haruka hated his heat days more than any other time of the year. He was already weak to the summer, but added layer of warmth and arousal swimming through his body because of his heat made it practically unbearable. It was all he could do to lay in bed and jerk off, repeatedly seeking the brief relief of following orgasm, until the pit of his stomach started thrumming again.</p><p>Why the hell did he have the misfortune to be born an omega? He blamed Kanata, of course. Superstition claimed those who spent long stretches of time around alphas would become omegas, as a sort of counterbalance - and Kanata had gone through his alpha phase an entire year before him. That year of Kanata sticking close to him no matter what he did must have had an effect on his body. Maybe the bastard had been hoping for it back then, that Haruka would become an omega if he spent enough time around him...</p><p>What a disgusting thought.</p><p>Kanata probably got off on the possibility. He was way too delighted when it happened in middle school, proclaiming that he'd never let any alpha lay his hands on his big brother if he could help it. The words would be reassuring or even heart-warming if they came from a normal sibling, full of protective determination. But this was Kanata, and his intentions were far less pure. Though he said "any alpha," he was excusing himself from such standards. Rather than protection, it was a declaration of ownership. Though he hadn't bought Kanata's nice-sounding words for a second, Haruka still wished he could go back to those old days when Kanata still gave the appearance of being a normal little brother. Kanata had sense abandoned any subtleties, running off other people who got close to him, stealing his clothes when he could, grabbing onto him to cover him with his scent...</p><p>Haruka hated it. Haruka hated him.</p><p>But what he hated the most was his own body. The things Kanata did seemed less offensive the closer he got to his heat. Sometimes he almost wished he was closer to Kanata, and his strong, unappealing scent didn't seem quite as awful as before. It was still too much, musk and spice overwhelming his nose, and yet... Haruka glared down at the pair of boxers in his hand, like the garment was somehow responsible for being here on its own. Though he'd never consider himself half as pathetic as Kanata, he'd stooped to swiping his dirty clothes out of the laundry hamper during his heats.</p><p>It was hard to reconcile the fact that it actually helped with his heats. He read that once, too, that being fucked by an alpha would ease an omega's heat more than just in physical sense. Haruka wished it was bullshit, but it seemed like it might actually be true. The heavy scent of Kanata's boxers excited and calmed Haruka down at once, and when he jerked himself off with them, his head felt clearer than it had before. It wasn't because it was Kanata, Haruka quickly reminded himself. Any alpha would have done it for him, he was just the only one he had access to.</p><p>Thank God that Kanata at least stopped banging at the door awhile ago. Now he could actually take care of things properly in peace... Or so he thought, when his phone began to buzz. Ugh, not again. Kanata had already called him nonstop a couple hours ago. Haruka grabbed it to mute when it suddenly, the noise stopped. Hm? Maybe it wasn't Kanata after all.</p><p>Haruka took a quick glance at his phone, and inhaled sharply through his nose. His eyes were wide as he stared at the picture his little brother had sent to him, the aftermath of a jerk off session that left him covered in cum and grinning. It should have disgusted him. It did, in a logical sense. But Haruka's eyes were staring right between Kanata's legs, at his cock, and the ache that had subsided earlier began to start up against in earnest, throbbing away. He shouldn't bother clicking that goddamn link, so suspiciously marked as a gift for him... but he did.</p><p>The second it started and Kanata began stripping off his clothes, Haruka should have turned it off or hurled his phone away or something. Instead, he watched rapt, his breaths coming in short gasps, and he could feel himself getting wet all over again. Kanata slipped his cock out into full view and began to stroke himself, saying, "I've got something for you, Big bro."</p><p>Little fucker. But as much as Haruka cursed him, he couldn't deny that his own cock was aching, as well as other places inside... He needed release, right now.</p><p>The dildo he'd ordered online was intimating with its size at first. He never used it normally, but during his heat, his body was so loose and wet and horny that the thick dildo slid right into his hole with barely any preparation. Haruka's breathing was ragged as he pushed himself down onto it, taking it to the base. "Fuck..." That felt way better than it had any right to. Especially when he had his eyes glued to the sight of Kanata's rubbing his cock on video. Haruka rid the dildo roughly, hoping to end things sooner rather than later, and snatched up Kanata's boxers. He buried his face into the fabric, breathing in the smell of Kanata's musky sweat.</p><p>As much as he didn't want to think of Kanata when he jerked off, it was hard not to, when Kanata was coyly cooing at him from the phone. "I want to fuck you so bad."</p><p>
  <em>I bet you do. Pathetic.</em>
</p><p>Even as Haruka thought that, he was slamming his hips down to the base, groaning as it stimulated him deep inside. It felt good to have his prostate rubbed, but there was another layer to the penetration also, the excitement of being full. Kanata's cock looked bigger than he'd expected, when it was hard. And his knot... Haruka closed his eyes, beginning to picture the inevitable. That the dildo wasn't a molded cock, but a real one, that a real alpha was fucking him hard. It didn't have to be Kanata, it could be anyone - his classmate or teacher, no, <em>anyone</em> other than his little brother - Haruka flashed through them all, the fantasy shifting back and forth from one partner to another. It didn't matter who it was, as long as they would fuck him long and hard and -</p><p>"Look at me."</p><p>Haruka's eyes snapped open at words.</p><p>His breath caught as he watched Kanata's knot swell up, and moaned in frustration, wishing he could feel it. He took his dildo deep, thumping against the mattress as he humped it hard. Kanata kept talking, saying he wanted to breed him, pump him full of cum. Haruka's mind was totally overcome by the yearning in his voice, the lust, and for a second he groaned out, "Yeah, fucking, come inside -" With an anguished moan, Haruka found his end. His ass clenched around the girth of the dildo, and his balls were tightening. He barely even had to touch his dick before he was coming, hard, making another mess on his bed sheets.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Fuck...</p><p>Haruka deleted the messages that Kanata sent, and the video, and the photograph, and threw the pair of boxers as far away as he could without leaving his bed. His heart was pounding out of anxiety, sickness coiling in his gut. Even at his lowest, he'd never actually done that before. Not fantasizing about Kanata directly to that extent, even begging him to - Fuck!</p><p>He clenched his eyes shut and focused on cleaning himself up a little. It was hard to enjoy the afterglow like this, blessed silence drowned out by frantic thoughts about how far he'd fallen. He had to get laid. Like, actually laid. By a real alpha. That was the only way he'd be able to get Kanata out of his mind.</p><p>The only question was, how in the hell was he going to do that?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. stuck with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Haruka sneaks out to get laid. Kanata helps.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy SSOL day! </p><p>!!!WARNING!!! Very dubious consent here as Kanata initiates sex with Haruka under the guise of being a stranger. Haruka still manages to reluctantly enjoy himself.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haruka spent a good hour staring at his phone, flicking between his short list of contacts he could try asking for help - wasn't one of Nanahoshi's band mates an alpha? Maybe he could do him a favor... Or, what if he asked Shuu? No, he wasn't that desperate - and an online search of how to find nearby alphas for sex. Both options sounded incredibly humiliating, but neither could compare to how embarrassing it was to jerk off to Kanata.</p><p>He chewed on his bottom lip, scrolling again through the list of possible hookup locations, thinly veiled escort services, clubs where it was common for omegas in heat to visit, and then... Haruka's eyes hovered on the words "heat hole." Of course he knew what it was. He thought it was so crude the first time he heard of those places, entire sex clubs devoted to omegas satisfying their urges anonymously. Most establishments were no better than the stalls at the back of a porno shop. An omega in heat went in one side, an alpha in the other, and the two had sex with partition in the middle. Through some extended searching, Haruka had found a few upscale alternatives that appealed to him more. They required a fee to enter and offered masks and private rooms like some ritzy club, but at the end of the day, it was still a place for alphas and omegas to have no-strings-attached heat sex without seeing each other's faces or learning their names.</p><p>Part of Haruka balked at hooking up with a stranger, but it was better than hooking up with someone who actually knew him. He already had a reminder of how embarrassing he could be while masturbating, what if he was worse during sex? Then Haruka would never be able to live that down.</p><p>He'd barely spent any of his allowance this month, so there was more than enough to pay to visit some fancy heat hole and get a real knot in his ass without anyone being the wiser. Haruka just prayed that it would be able to solve his problem.</p><p>Though perhaps, the real problem was something else entirely: getting out of the house without Kanata spotting him and trying to tag along. Ugh. If he had the slightest idea where Haruka was planning to go, Kanata would stick to him like glue. Luckily, he had a few tricks up his sleeve for escaping the house unnoticed. All he had to do was leave a little of his scent around, and Kanata would think he was still there. Maybe he'd even make a recording to play under the music. Then it was only a matter of making sure Kanata definitely wasn't around when he climbed out the window and took off on his bike.</p><p>It had been years since Kanata boldly claimed he wouldn't let any other alpha touch him. It was a little gratifying, to think he'd be proving him wrong.</p>
<hr/><p>The place was nicer than Haruka expected, very discreet. The mask he wore covered the top half of his face, evoking a masquerade - and one of their rival bands, Fantome Iris. This wasn't where they'd gotten the idea, was it...? Haruka was a tangle of nervousness and excitement, his stomach doing flips as one of the hosts led him into the main area.</p><p>There were eyes on him the moment he slipped inside. Several alphas turning to look his way, marked by their red masks. Haruka didn't meet any of their eyes, instead quickly scampering to one of the private rooms offered, the furthest one he could find that was still open. His heart was pounding.</p><p>He was gonna do this. One of those alphas was no doubt on their way, ready to follow him into the room and fuck his brains out. Just a carnal exchange of pleasure between and alpha and an omega in need - nothing more, nothing less. Haruka shivered again, and felt his heat threatening to overtake him again at the thought. It was unreal how turned on the whole situation made him feel. Depending on how tonight worked out, he could even come back another time, when he wanted more than dildo.</p><p>Yet... Haruka waited and no one showed up. There was no alpha bursting through the door, or knocking immediately, like he'd hoped. Had he done some sort of faux pas on the way in? Or maybe he hadn't interested any of them. Some had certainly come by to sniff at his heat scent at least, right? Haruka cautiously sniffed at himself, trying to tell if it was unpleasant, but it was impossible to tell how it smelled to alphas. Maybe he'd have to crawl back out into the common area and pick an alpha out, leading one directly with him. Ugh. No, he'd just wait here a little bit longer -</p><p>
  <em>Knock, knock.</em>
</p><p>Oh, thank God. Haruka swallowed. His voice failed him, dying in his throat when he realized that even with a mask, he couldn't bear to make eye contact with whoever was approaching. Maybe he should have gone for the glory hole approach after all. Instead, he shuffled onto the bed, pulling down his pants and burying his face into the pillow there. That made it clear what he was after, right? Haruka cleared his throat and called, "Come in."</p><p>The door creaked open, and he felt the footsteps coming forward. They stopped right away, barely making it far enough into the room for the door to close. But it did close, with a heavy thud. They didn't say anything, but that suited Haruka just fine. "I'm not looking for anything special. I just want you to fuck me, alright?"</p><p>He heard a long, deep inhale, and another, as the alpha came closer. It gave Haruka goosebumps. Did they like his scent that much? The weight on the bed behind him startled him, but he restrained himself from flinching. This was exactly what he wanted. Haruka let himself take a few sniffs to get a sense of his impromptu partner. There was a low, spicy edge to their scent. They were using some kind of cologne that masked it, but Haruka found he quite liked the scent of it, too.</p><p>Slowly, a hand rubbed against his ass, and Haruka was all too eager to spread his legs, pushing up onto his knees. Fingers caught each cheek and pulled them apart; Haruka let out an embarrassing yelp when he felt a tongue pressing against his ass. It licked at the bud of his hole, getting as close to the source of his heat scent as possible. The stroking made his cock pulse, and it made him want to demand the alpha to stop teasing and get on with it. Each rub of that wet and warm tongue threatened to make him beg for more - thankfully, they stopped torturing him with their tongue and pulled back before it came to that point.</p><p>The next thing Haruka heard was a zipper going down. He gulped. Would it feel the same as his dildo? What if it wasn't any good - those silly thoughts all fell away as the cock brushed against him. It was thick. Big... And so hot. He wanted it. Haruka bit at the pillow, knowing he had to stifle any noises he was about to make, as the alpha prepared to penetrate him. The hands gripped at his hips tightly, and they released a long, low breath, as though through clenched teeth. Then, they thrust forward, pulling Haruka's hips back onto his cock at the same time. All the preparation in the world couldn't get him ready for that. He whimpered loudly, back arching, cock almost ready to burst right away.</p><p>It was a wonder he could hold himself back from coming instantly once the alpha began to fuck him, pounding his ass hard, the slapping of skin echoing off the walls of the room. Haruka was trembling already, fists gripping tightly at the pillow. He'd given up on keeping quiet, moans and half-sobs of pleasure spilling out of his mouth as he got fucked within an inch of his life. It wasn't long before his legs twitched, unable to take it anymore. The pressure building in his lower half exploded right then, spilling against the sheets.</p><p>The alpha let out a low moan of pleasure, but his thrusting only grew more intense, and Haruka's cock was hardening again almost right away, the stimulation too much to ignore. The scent of the alpha was stronger now, the smell of their sweat and sex, a musky and spicy smell. It was almost familiar, relaxing and exciting...</p><p>Images were flashing in Haruka's mind against his will, stirred by that scent. Even with another person behind him, touching him, Haruka couldn't help but imagine that body belonged to <em>him</em>. His name came to his tongue and in a place like this, what did it matter if he gave into that stupid urge, and let himself choke out, "Ka - nata -"</p><p>But then, the movement came to a sharp stop. Shit. Did he fuck up? Surely no one liked being called by another person's name, even if it was by a stranger. Haruka was about to string together some kind of apology when the alpha finally spoke. It was a voice he couldn't get out of his mind lately, low and rough. "Hahaha... I knew Big bro wanted me too."</p><p>Haruka froze in place, inwardly panicking. He'd been so convinced that he pulled one over on Kanata that he hadn't actually considered the possibility of Kanata following him all the way here. Not to the establishment, or into this room or into his bed. Haruka tried to pull away from him and put as much distance between them as possible, but Kanata was anticipating it.</p><p>He lunged forward to press him down with his weight, pinning his arms and legs with his own as he began thrusting once more. "Did you really think you could get away from me that easy?" Kanata said with a laugh. "You know I couldn't let - anyone else have this... Fuck, you feel so good."</p><p>Kanata's hand found his cock, cupping it, tugging roughly. It almost hurt how good it felt. Haruka's traitorous body continued to enjoy Kanata's rough thrusts, as though nothing had changed between now and his first orgasm. "Fuck," Haruka gasped out. He wanted to yell at him, to struggle harder, anything, but his mind was blanking out, so close to orgasm that it was hard to focus any anything aside from reaching that peak. Haruka's voice cut off and he was gasping, rolling his hips into Kanata's thrusts like a bitch in heat. That was all he was, right now.</p><p>"Big bro," Kanata moaned out, and then Haruka could feel it. What he'd only imagined in his fantasies and wet dreams. Kanata's knot, swelling up inside him. He instinctively clenched down around it, making Kanata groan and buck his hips, trying to force it deeper inside. It was so thick, making Haruka feel full already, when Kanata started muttering against the back of his throat, "I'm going to come so much inside you, Big bro. I'm going to fill you all the way up."</p><p>Disgusting. It should have been only disgusting when Kanata did exactly what he said, his cock twitching inside Haruka's ass. Pulse after pulse of semen rushing out, Kanata whimpering in pleasure and shaking by the end, forgetting to even lazily stroke Haruka in after thought.</p><p>But Haruka didn't need any extra help to find completion, coming shamefully hard after his little brother. He sobbed into the pillow, humiliated by his sexual urges and needy body, and betrayed by the deep contentment he felt in his gut alongside the disgust.</p><p>Kanata embraced him from behind, his knot firmly inside him. It could take upwards of fifteen minutes until it softened enough to pull out. Fifteen minutes lying in the evidence of this horrible mistake. "Haaaa... Was it good, Big bro?"</p><p>Anger flared immediately and he yanked on Kanata's hair. "Shut the fuck up."</p><p>Kanata gave a pathetic cry, but afterward, stayed blessedly silent. He must be living it up right now, getting exactly what his sick desires had wanted for years. And here Haruka was, lying next to him, his cock and knot and seed so deep in his ass that he'd be thinking about it for just as long.</p><p>"I hate you so much," he muttered. It wasn't the first time he'd said it, and it wouldn't be the last.</p><p>Kanata was just happy for the excuse to cling onto Haruka. "Hehe, too bad. You're stuck with me! Literally."</p><p>"For now," Haruka growled back, shrugging Kanata away as much as he could.</p><p>Kanata just laughed, looking like the cat who got the canary. And maybe he did. As much as Haruka wanted this to be the end of it, part of him wasn't so sure that he wouldn't find himself in this situation again some day. Haruka didn't know what would happen the next time his heat got too intense. Would he end up at this place again, trying to hook up with a stranger?</p><p>Or... would he come crawling to Kanata, begging for him to fuck him like he did before? Even if he didn't next time, what about the heat after that? A needling voice in his head told him it was only a matter of time before he was sitting on Kanata's knot, letting him fill him with his seed all over again.</p><p>Fuck. Haruka hated his heat days more than anything. Like this, the prospect didn't sound half bad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>FYI, I have a discord server (18+ only!) for AAside's more questionable ships and content. Check out our server carrd at aasideaanonserverDOTcarrdDOTco (change DOT to .) for more details!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>